This invention relates to methods and apparatus for moving or transferring a prone patient or other body between two platforms, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for permitting a single caregiver of less than average strength to transfer an infirm or disabled patient between an unmodified bed or other surface on which the patient is lying and a second surface which is preferably part of a transport device.
Care of the aged and infirm is, in most cases, initially provided by family, loved ones, and close friends until the burden of care becomes too much and care giving services are taken over by nursing homes and other managed care facilities. Because of the importance of this care, society has attempted to defray the resulting costs with public and private sector programs for the elderly and the sick. The difference in cost, however, between care given at home, and care given at a facility, is enormous. Often the home based care giver for an infirm individual is also elderly or of reduced physical capacity. If the burden on the home based care giver is reduced, the length of time before facility care is required may be dramatically extended. This would provide a better quality of care and a better quality of life for the patient, as well as reduce overall health care costs to society.
One of the most basic of tasks is that of getting a person out of bed and into a mobile chair or other mobile conveyance so that they can participate in digestive, social, and hygienic activities. These basic activities greatly increase the sense of independence and the quality of life for a home bound patient. Previously, the primary means of accomplishing this task was using a patient lift. This is basically a sling supported from a hoist such as is used to lift automobile engines. These prior art devices are cumbersome to maneuver in the home, uncomfortable for the patient to remain in for any period of time, and extremely costly. Other prior art devices include a plethora of reclinable chairs and bed-to-stretcher transfer devices; however, all suffer from limitations of distance over which the patient may be transferred, and none address a principal problem of high frictional loads from the bed to a transfer element caused by the patient""s weight.
Problems similar to those indicated above also arise in various facilities providing care for the elderly and infirm, including hospitals, nursing homes, rehabilitation facilities, and the like. Since most moving of patients in such facilities is performed by nurses and aides, most of whom are women of limited strength, and since at facilities such as nursing homes, large numbers of patients must be moved, often several times during each day, two or three caregivers are often required to move a large patient, and back problems are an occupational hazard for caregivers at these facilities.
A need therefore exists for relatively inexpensive apparatus which can be utilized in an improved method to permit a single caregiver of even below average strength to be able to move most patients between a first platform or surface, which may for example be a bed on which the patient is lying, and a second platform or surface, which may be part of a transport device, without any need to lift the patient or to perform other maneuvers which might risk back injury or impose other undue strain on the caregiver.
In accordance with a first aspect, this invention provides, a method for transferring a person lying on a first platform of a selected height to a second platform of a height no higher than that of the first platform. The method includes (a) mounting a low friction surface on the first platform over at least most of the portion of the first platform between the person and a first side of the first platform over which the transfer will occur, at least some portion of the low friction surface extending under the person; (b) providing at least two spaced straps extending in a first direction from the person toward the first side of the first platform and linked to the person in a manner such that movement of the straps in the first direction results in a corresponding movement of the person in such direction; (c) pulling the straps in the first direction to move the person over the low friction surface to the first side of the platform; (d) moving the second platform adjacent the first side of the first platform, step (d) being performed either before or after step (c); and (e) continuing to pull on the straps from a side of the second platform opposite that adjacent the first platform to move the person from the first platform to the second platform. For preferred embodiments, the low friction surface on the first platform is either a slide sheet or a slide board (hereinafter sometimes called xe2x80x9cslide sheet/boardxe2x80x9d). A board having a low friction bottom surface may normally form the top surface of the second platform, with the straps being attached to this board and extending in the first direction therefrom. In this case, step (b) includes moving this board from the second platform to the first platform over the slide sheet/board, and log rolling the person onto this board, the board with the person thereon being moved during steps (c) and (e). Alternatively, the straps may extend from the slide sheet/board, in which case step (b) includes log rolling the person onto the slide sheet/board and steps (c) and (e) include moving the slide sheet/board with the person thereon. Another option is for step (b) to include placing a second slide sheet/board over the initial slide sheet/board and log rolling the person onto the second slide sheet/board, steps (c) and (e) including moving the second slide sheet/board with the person thereon. Still another option is for step (b) to include wrapping the straps around the person at two or more space locations along the person, steps (c) and (e) in this case including using the straps to pull the person. At some point in the method before step (e), it is preferable that the height of at least one of the platforms be adjusted so that the second platform is slightly lower than the first platform, this difference in height being approximately 1 inch to 2 inches for preferred embodiments.
The invention also includes a method of transferring a person lying on a first platform of a selected height to a second platform of a height no higher than that of the first platform which method includes (a) providing a low friction surface under the person for at least a portion of the travel path of the patient between the person""s initial position on the first platform and the person""s desired final position on the second platform, the low friction surface being under the person for at least any extended portion of the travel path where the person is over a platform; (b) providing at least two spaced straps extending in a first direction from the person toward the second platform and linked to the person in a manner such that movement of the straps in the first direction results in a corresponding movement of the person in the first direction; (c) moving the second platform adjacent the first platform, this step (c) being performed at a point in the method prior to step (d); and (d) pulling on the straps in the first direction from a side of the second platform opposite that adjacent the first platform to move the person from the first platform to the desired final position on the second platform. At a point in the method prior to step (d), the height of at least one of the platforms should be adjusted so that the second platform is slightly lower than the first platform, for example approximately 1 inch to 2 inches. Step (a) may include positioning the person on a board having a low friction surface on its side opposite that on which the person is positioned, step (b) in this case including providing straps fixed to and extending from such board. Step (a) may also include mounting a low friction surface on at least one of the platforms for the portion of the travel path of step (a). Alternatively, step (a) may include positioning the person on a slide sheet having a low friction surface on its side opposite that on which the person is positioned, step (b) in this case including providing straps fixed to and extending from such sheet. Step (a) in this case may also include mounting a low friction surface on at least one of the platforms for the portion of the travel path. Another option is for step (a) to include mounting a low friction surface on at least one of the platforms for the portion of the travel path, in which case, step (b) includes wrapping the straps around the person at two or more spaced locations along the person.
The invention also includes a slide board for use in moving a person lying on a first platform to a second platform, the slide board being substantially flat, having at least one low friction surface, being of a length at least as great as the height of a majority of persons with whom the board will be used, having a width to cover the distance over which a person is to be moved on one of said platforms, and having at least one projection positioned to fit under a substantially non-weight bearing area of a prone person. For an illustrative embodiment, the projections fit under the head and feet areas of the person. The board may also be bendable at least two places along its length for various reasons including storage.
The invention also includes a strap for use in moving a person from a first platform to a second platform, the strap including a body portion having a length greater than the maximum circumference of a normal person to be moved, a first width and a plurality of holes formed near one end thereof, which holes have a selected width and are aligned along the length of the body; and a handle portion extending from the end of the body portion opposite the end thereof with the holes, the handle portion having a width less than the selected width of the holes, being secured to the body portion on one end thereof and having a handle formed therein at the opposite end thereof. The handle portion may include a strap which passes over the body portion for a selected length, is looped to form the handle and extends back under the body portion for the selected length, the selected lengths of strap over and under the body portion being sewn to the body portion to secure the strap thereto. A loop may also be secured to the body portion in the area of the selected length of strap.
Finally, the invention includes a slide sheet for use in moving a person lying on a first platform to a second platform, the sheet having at least one low friction surface, being of at length at least as great as the height of a majority of persons with whom it will be used, having a width to cover a distance over which a person is to be moved on one of the platforms and having at least two spaced hand straps extending from at least one side thereof. The sheet may also include a plurality of finger pockets formed on a side of the sheet opposite a side from which the straps extend, the pockets being positioned to facilitate.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.